GWS
by Chevce
Summary: Gara-gara flu, aku jadi punya dia. Dia itu manis, semanis kue tart. bxb (NCT's: MarkxRenjun/ MarkRen/ MarkJun)


Main Cast : Mark, Lee x Renjun, Huang

Other Cast : Subin VICTON & Chanee SF9

Lenght : Oneshoot

Pairing : MarkRen/MarkJun

GWS

Happy reading...

.

.

.

Walaupun ini adalah musim dingin namun sekolahku tetap mengadakan berbagai macam test sebelum ujian kelulusan. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama simulasi dengan mapel Fisika. Heol, no. It's a big problem. Bukan masalah dengan pelajaran namun bermasalah dengan angka-angkanya(?).

"hei Mark" panggil seseorang

"hei" sahutku pada Subin-orang yang memanggilku-

"bagi jawaban oke?" ucapnya

Hanya anggukan yang kuberikan karena aku terlalu malas meladeni sahabatku yang bernama Subin itu. Asal kalian tau, aku orang yang tertutup pada lingkungan sosial bukan karena aku phobia hanya saja terlalu malas berurusan dengan orang yang banyak omong. Tapi ntah mengapa aku malah bersama Subin dan juga Chani yang bisa dikatakan mereka itu sangat ribut jika sudah kumpul bareng. Ralat, yang membuat keributan hanya si Subin dan aku serta Chani hanya mengikut saja. Toh gak ada salahnya ribut bersama sahabat.

*diruangan

Srutt sruttt hachi hachi (anggaplah suara narik ingus+bersin)

Seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut orange yang menyala duduk disebelah kiriku dengan tidak tenang. Itulah yang aku lihat. Namanya Huang Renjun, aku tau namanya hanya karena ia teman sekelasku. Tapi, satu hal yang aku ingat yaitu manis. Walaupun dulu aku tak tau namanya aku hanya ingat jika ia adalah pria manis.

"sepertinya ia sedang flu berat" batinku

Terlihat beberapa kali dia keluar masuk ruangan ntah ngapain. Dia juga telah banyak menghabiskan tisu dan dia sepertinya tak bisa fokus pada soal, kasian ck.

"nih" ujarku mengulurkan tisu padanya

Ia menolah dan langsung ngambil tisunya

"gws Renjun" ujarku sambil menepuk pundaknya

Ia seperti bergumam terima kasih dan jika aku tak salah lihat dia seperti, merona? Ck, manis.

Selama kurang lebih 1 jam setengah aku mengerjakan soal ini, akhirnya selesai walaupun aku hanya asal tembak. Aku menoleh kearahnya, ia masih berkutat dengan soalnya. Aku trus menatap kearahnya tanpa sadar dia juga menatap bingung kearahku yang terus tersenyum, aneh memang.

"sut sut.. mark"

Terdengar sayup-sayup seseorang memanggil namaku dan sepertinya aku tau orang itu. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan ditodongi tatapan memohon. Ya, memohon jawaban, ck.

Subin dan Chani duduk bersebelahan namun itu tak cukup bagi Subin untuk tidak meminta jawaban padaku bahkan orang lain.

"kan ada soal yang beda dan mungkin aja soal itu sama dengan punyamu jadi aku minta sama kamu" begitu ujarnya

"kamu aja yang gak belajar" sahut Chani sambil menjitak Subin

"ck, iya emang. Abisnya tuh pelajaran susah banget sih, ngapain coba ngukur ketinggian menara?!" jawabnya agak keki

"sekalian aja ngitung ketebalan debu trus cari perbandingannya sama garam"lanjutnya

Ngomong-ngomong kita udah selesai simulasi jadi kita ribut mempermasalahkan soal yang susah. Dan karena keributan yang dibuat Subin aku merasa pening, karena suara cemprengnya. Jadi aku bilang pada Chani jika aku ingin ke kantin saja. Mereka tak ikut karena katanya masih kenyang. No problem

"Mark"

Aku menoleh dan dapat melihat seseorang berlari kearahku

"ini sepertinya milikmu" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan saputangan

"hm... iya tapi tadi aku sengaja menaruhnya disampingmu agar kau memakainya" ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkuk dan tersenyum canggung

Saat kulihat ia seperti bingung dan itu menurutku sangat imut. Oh astaga Tuhan. Jangan sampai aku mengecup pipinya yang terlihat manis dan imut itu. Jaga iman ku Tuhan.

"anu, begini sebenarnya aku pernah mendengar jika sedang flu sebaiknya jangan menggunakan tisu karena itu tidak steril jadi lebih baik menggunakan sapu tangan. Ya karena aku lagi membawa jadi aku pinjamkan saja padamu" jelasku padanya

"WOW" serunya

Dan sekarang giliranku yang bingung. Aku hanya tak menyangka responnya akan seperti itu dan aku tak menyadari jika sekarang ia tertawa

"itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku dengar dari seorang Mark Lee yang terkenal dingin. Dan ternyata kau perhatian sekali Mark. Aku jadi tambah menyukaimu" ucapnya yang ntah disadari atau tidak namun selang beberapa detik tawa itu hilang digantikan dengan wajah merona

"aku pikir aku tidak salah dengar Huang Renjun" ucapku sambil merangkul pundaknya

Saat perjalanan menuju kantin aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya

"saranghae Huang Renjun. Kau pacarku mulai sekarang" ucapku sambil mengecup singkat pipinya yang tambah merona. Aku lari saja daripada kena amuk

"YAKK! MARK LEE SIALAN SINI KAU. AKAN KUKASIH INGUS KAU. DASAR SIALAN" teriak renjun sambil mengejarku

.

.

.

.

END

Ff pertama yang oneshoot. Semoga sesuai harapan kalian ya

Ps: terinspirasi dari diri sendiri sih. Karena tiba-tiba tuh cowok langsung bilang gws ke aku padahal sebelum itu kita gak pernah sapa. Walaupun gak berakhir dengan 'saranghae' gpp lah buat ide wkwwk

Pss: anggaplah diKorea juga lagi simulasi soalnya soal-soal simulasi, us, unbk, tryout, uasbn membuatku pening huhuhu capek setiap hari disuruh makan soal, kenyang soal dan mual wkkwk

Psss: ini hadiah buat kalian para readers dan juga para fansnya Renjun... berhubung hari ini renjun ultah jadi aku sempetin publish jam 00.50 sekalian aja ngucapin HBD RENJUN wkwkkw

Gomawo yang udah mau mampir, review?


End file.
